Back !
by Kyuu Bigdevil 1324
Summary: "Hal yang membuatku bahagia adalah saat aku bertemu dengan mu" pair: sasufemnaru


Annyeong!*berisik!*

Kyu pendatang baru dengan fict yang ancur dan gaje tentunya hehe, tapi Kyu berharap ada yang mau bacanya.

Okeh, langsung aja Ae persembahkan fict pertama Kyu

Happy Reading chingu-ssi!

Back !

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

Rat: T

Pair: sasufemnaru

Warn: Miss typo, OOC, not humor, masih banyak lagi, INI CERITA SERIUS!

FLASHBACK

"Satu hal yang membuatku bahagia adalah dapat bertemu denganmu", gumam pria bermata onyx dan memiliki rambut raven a.k.a sasuke, uchiha sasuke, sambil menatap mata gadis didepannya. " Dan hal paling ku sesali adalah, saat aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk wanita yg ku cintai", lanjutnya lg.

Gadis cantik yg memiliki rambut yg panjang dan berwarna orange, bagaikan matahari yg menyinari bumi a.k.a uzumaki naruto hanya diam dan menatap sasuke dgn tatapan sendu dan tatapan yg tak dapat diartikan. Sasuke tahu eanita di hadapannya ini belum mau atau lebih tepatnya belumbisa menerima perasaanya. Tidak masalah. Tidak dijawab pun tidak masalah baginya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat hati wanita di hadapannya ini akan terbuka untuknya.

" lusa aku akan berangkat ke Amerika, disana aku akan melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit, dan kesibukan yg sudah menanti ku", sasuke menerawang dan merasakan deburan ombak yg menyapu kakinya.

" jangan lupa jaga kesehatan mu", gadis di sampingnya tiba-tiba menjawab.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Seperti katamu, aku mungkin harus mulai mencoba supaya tahu. Apakah aku memang dilahirkan sebagai seorang Direktur yg dapat di andalkan atau malah sebaliknya.", ungkapnya. "Lalu, aku akan pulang, sebagai seorang pria. Sebagai Sasuke yang kau ingin kan selama ini."

Naruto tersenyum. Senyum yang dirinya tidak yakin apakah bisa mengukirkannya kembali saat Sasuke pulang nanti.

~kyuuuuuu~

Naruto POV

"Satu hal yang membuatku bahagia adalah dapat bertemu denganmu", gumam pria bermata onyx dan memiliki rambut raven a.k.a sasuke, uchiha sasuke, sambil menatap mata gadis didepannya. " Dan hal paling ku sesali adalah, saat aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk wanita yg ku cintai", lanjutnya lg.

Aku masih diam tanpa menatap balik pemuda di hadapan ku. aku tidak tahu kalimat apa yang paling bagus untuk menguraikan betapa bahagianya aku sekarang. Kebahagiaan yang begitu berharga. Yang sangat aku syukuri.

" lusa aku akan berangkat ke Amerika, disana aku akan melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit, dan kesibukan yg sudah menanti ku", jelas sasuke

" jangan lupa jaga kesehatan mu", aku menjawab

Sasuke beralih menatap ku dan mengangguk. "Seperti katamu, aku mungkin harus mulai mencoba supaya tahu. Apakah aku memang dilahirkan sebagai Direktur yg dapat di andalkan atau malah sebaliknya.", ungkapnya."Lalu, aku akan pulang, sebagai seorang pria. Sebagai sasuke yang kau inginkan selama ini.

Aku hanya biisa menahan keras-keras sisa air mata yang ingin segera menyembur dari mata ku setelah semalaman menangis. Aku tidak mau membuat sasuke terluka, di saat pemuda itu baru saja menemukan apa yang ia tak sanggup melihatnya berkorban hanya karna aku.

_Sebagai sasuke yang kau ingini.__ Kata-kata itu yg selalu berputar-putar dikepalaku_

Dan mungkin sasuke benar. Bahwa satu-satunya hal yang sangat aku inginkan dan dapat mewujudkannya adalah pemuda itu, sasuke hanya dia yg aku inginkan dan aku butuhkan.

Maka aku harus tersenyum, meski tidak yakin akan mampu mengukirkannya kembali saat dia pulang nanti. Yang penting sekarang aku harus meyakinkan sasuke itu, bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau ingin aku membawakanmu apa saat kembali nanti?", pertanyaan sasuke membuat ku tersadar sejenak dari alam sadar ku

"Aku ingin semanggi. Semanggi yang punya empat kelopak.", jawab ku yakin.

Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yg jarang diperlihatkan kepada siapa pun kecuali aku, "Semanggi kelopak empat? Bukankah sulit menemukannya? Di Amerika?", tanyanya bingung.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Justru itu. Bukankah sangat menyenangkan, saat kita berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang sulit ditemukan?", jawab ku yakin.

_Segalanya akan baik-baik saja, semoga._

END FLASHBACK & END NARUTO POV

~kyuuuuuu~

"Kau yakin? Kau benar-benar ingin pulang ke konoha, naruto-chan? Tapi sasuke berharap kau menunggunya di sini kan? Di Tokyo, bukan di konoha?", tanya sakura(sahabat naruto) sambil berusaha menjajari langkahnya dengan naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju pelataran tempat sebuah taksi menunggu.

Yang ditanya berbalik. "Aku tidak bohong, sakura. Karena itu, bantulah aku. sasuke tidak boleh tahu tentang penyakitku ini.", jawabnya sambil menatap sahabatnya lurus-lurus.

"Lalu kau akan membiarkannya berandai-andai, bahwa seorang gadis sedang menunggunya di Tokyo? Jangan Egois!, jangan bersikap bodoh naruto!Langkahnya terhenti. Egois. naruto memang egois, dan ia selalu itu membiarkan sang supir memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam bagasi. "Aku tidak mau menghancurkan harapannya. sasuke punya cita-cita.", jawabnya lirih.

"Justru yang kau lakukan ini akan menghancurkan harapannya. Setidaknya beritahu dia kalau kau sedang sakit sekarang!", balas sakura, sinis dengan mata yg memincing tajam.

Lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti. sakura benar. Ia tahu ini akan menyakiti sasuke. Tapi lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? " Haruno Sakura. Kau sahabatku. Tolong pikirkan juga bagaimana perasaanku. Kematian ada di depan mataku sekarang. Mengertilah.", ia baru akan menaiki taksi sebelum sakura membalas lagi.

" lalu bagaiman dgn ku, naruto? " tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar bergetar dan lirih. " kau bilang aku ini sahabatmu? Kau tau sudah berapa lama aku menghabiskan waktu berasama mu?, sekarang naruto dapat melihat bulir-bulir air mata turun dari mata sahabatnya. " kau tau betapa aku sangat senang saat pertama kali aku mendapatkan sahabat seperti mu? sementara dalam diamnya, naruto sudah meneteskan air mata. Ia tahu itu. ia menyadari hal itu.

"Baru satu bulan yang lalu aku mengenalmu, sebagai satu-satunya teman sekaligus sahabatku. Dan sekarang aku harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa tuhan ingin merenggut semunya—lagi." Kata sakura yg dengan nada sedikit berteriak

Gadis itu menutup mukanya. "Setelah Dia berhasil membuatku mengakuinya, setelah aku berulang kali bersyukur atas pertemuanku denganmu, naruto, mengapa tuhan ingin mengambilmu secepat ini?, aku tak sanggup, dan aku tak kan bisa menerima semua ini", lanjutnya sambil terus terisak.

naruto masih diam. Ia tahu inilah bagian terberat yang harus dihadapainya. Ia takut sakura akan kesepian lagi setelah kepergiannya. Dan ia tahu betapa rapuhnya sahabatnya itu.

Dan andai ia bisa memutar waktu kembali, jauh sebelum mengetahui takdir yang menjeratnya kini, ia ingin lari saja. naruto ingin lari, supaya ia tidak perlu merasa sesedih ini. Supaya orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak turut terluka. Supaya ia bisa membuat mereka membencinya.

naruto sangat ingin berbalik, dan mengusap bahu sahabatnya itu perlahan, seperti biasa. Tapi tidak bisa. Tidak boleh. Karena jika sekarang ia berbalik, akan susah lagi untuk melangkah jauh. Dan ia ingin sakura belajar, bahwa suatu saat, akan ada waktu di mana mereka memang tidak mungkin bersama.

Dan begitulah waktu berputar, sebenarnya.

Dengan berat hati naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam taksi. Membiarkan sakura yang masih mematung dengan air mata yang telah membanjiri wajahnya. Walau jauh di dasar hatinya naruto ingin memeluk sahabatnya dan menghapus air mata itu. Air mata sahabatnya, yang ia tidak tahu apakah nanti akan bisa melakukannya lagi.

~kyuuuuu~

Gadis itu mengangkat gelas dengan susah payah. Begitu seriusnya sampai ia tidak menyadari ketika seorang perawat datang sambil membawa cordless.

"Naruto?", sapa sang perawat ramah, yg bernama hinata, gadis tanpa pupil mata

Yang dipanggil tidak banyak bereaksi, dan masih meneguk minumannya dengan rakus. Sementara sang perawat menunggu dengan sabar.

Beberapa lama setelah gadis bernama Naruto itu meneguk habis minumannya, dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja dengan susah payah, perawat itu akhirnya berkata. "Ada telpon.", sambil menyerahkan cordless di tangannya pada gadis itu yang juga meraihnya dnegan susah payah.

"Te—terima k-ka-sih.", jawab gadis itu terbata-bata.

Sang perawat lalu meninggalkannya.

Naruto mengangkat cordless itu dengan susah payah—lagi, seolah tidak ada benda yang lebih berat daripada itu.

"Hal—lo.", sapanya pada orang di seberang.

Lama, tidak ada jawaban.

"Ha—halo?", ulang naruto

"Hn. Dobe!", gadis itu terkesiap. Suara ini. Panggilan ini. Mungkinkah…

"sasuke?" dengan muka yg terkejut dan suara yg agak meninggi

Pemilik suara itu mendegus kesal . Sekejap membuat gadis itu merenung. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar suara bariton pria disebrang sana. Sudah lama sekali kata-kata yang khas terucap dari mulut pria itu tak di dengarnya. "_, apa kaba dober? Rasanya sudah lama sekali ya? Padahal baru satu bulan, tapi aku sudah sangat merindukan, wajah bodoh mu itu.\, dobe._", jawab sasuke datar namun masih terkesan perhatian

"K—kau, ba—bagaimana..?"

"_Tidak usah terbata begitu! Aku tahu kau pasti heran kenapa aku bisa menelpon ke rumah sakit konoha. Hn, sakura yang memberitahuku_." Denagn nada suara yg msh datar

_sakura? Mungkinkah__…( batin naruto)_

"_Aku sedikit marah waktu pulang dan kau tidak ada di sakura lalu menyuruhku menelpon ke nomor ini, dan mencari mu,dobe. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pindah tugas dan pulang ke konoha, Dokter dobe?—nama yang tidak terlalu jelek._" Ucap sasuke sinis

_Eh? Mungkinkah sasuke belum mengetahui semuanya? __Batin naruto_

"_Masih sibuk dengan syaraf, dobe? Kau cinta sekali dengan pekerjaanmu itu ya_?_ Tapi aku juga masih harus bekerja selama beberapa minggu._"

Sasuke belum mengetahuinya. Ia masih mengira bahwa naruto tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Syukurlah.

Tapi mengapa ia harus bersyukur? Karena sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa? Karena ia akan membuat pemuda itu terluka?

."Hn", pemilik suara itu menjawab.

"Sasu-teme.", ia berkata lagi. setetes air mata meluncur dari kelopak matanya.

"Hn, dobe?.", ia menjawab—lagi.

"Temeee" ia berteriak dan menangis

"apa yg kau lakukan dobe?, kau ingin membuat ku tuli dgn suara cempreng mu itu? Tanya sasuke tajam

Sedangkan wanita yg sedang dimarahi hanya tertawa. Padahal sebelumnya untuk bicara saja ia susah. Tapi setelah mendengar suara ini, kekuatan itu muncul begitu saja.

Suara itu memang milik sasuke, dan ia masih sama. Tetap ceria seperti biasa. naruto bersyukur. Ia bersyukur bisa mendengarnya sebelum ia _benar-benar_ tidak bisa menjawab lagi. ia bersyukur karena sasuke menelponnya di saat seperti ini

" Hn, apa kabar, dobe?" tiba-tiba pemuda itu bertanya

Otomatis naruto berhenti tertawa. "A—aku. Baik-baik saja.", jawabnya riang.

" ada apa dgn mu dobe, kau gagap seperti itu?"

Benar. naruto ingin menjawab itu. tapi tidak mungkin. Ia tidak ingin memberatkan hati sasuke. "Ti—tidak ap-pa-apa.", jawabnya pada akhirnya

" Ha-aah" mengehela nafas. "dobe, aku ada sesuatu untukmu" ucap sasuke datar

TBC

Apakah ini terlalu gaje untuk dilanjutkan?

Maaf juga yah, pasti ada yang gak ngerti juga karena terlalu gaje, iya kan?kan?kan?kan?

So,

Review please?


End file.
